You can't fight demons alone
by Angely
Summary: Charmed-BTVS Crossover
1. Default Chapter

Charmed-BTVS Crossover  
  
You can't fight demons alone  
  
Prue Trudeau-Halliwell 24 yrs  
  
Luna and Serena Halliwell 6yrs  
  
Piper Halliwell 22 yrs  
  
Phoebe Halliwell 20 yrs  
  
Paige Halliwell 16 yrs  
  
Andy Trudeau-Halliwell 25 yrs  
  
Leo Wyatt 22 yrs  
  
Cole Wyatt 22 yrs  
  
Buffy Summers 21 yrs  
  
Willow Rosenberg 21 yrs  
  
Xander Harris 21 yrs  
  
Tara Maclay 21 yrs  
  
Anja ?yrs  
  
Dawn Summers 16 yrs  
  
Angel 200 something yrs  
  
Spike 200 something yrs  
  
Chapter 1  
  
That looks tasty. Cole Wyatt I told you about 100 times or more to quit shimering in and out of our house. Piper what's the use of being a halfdemon if you can't use your powers when you want to? I just like it wehn guests use the door to enter. You don't mind it when Leo orbs in. Leo and I are almost engaged. Same for me and Phoebe. Besides I like your breakfast. Aunt Piper we are hungry. Luna you have to wait a bit longer. Cole would you mind waking up our sleepyhead? Of course not. Serena sweetie go and get your mummy. And Luna go and wake up aunt Paige. I wanna eat go and wake them yourself. Don't be such a smartmouth Luna. It won't hurt you to wait like everybody else. And don't use that look. What look? The look that makes me spoil you an d your sister. Aunt Piper I woke them and you forgot daddy. No, I didn't he has the day off. Pheebs breakfast is ready. Cole I feel sick. Do you have to throw up? No, but thanks to you I do now. Phoebe I know that this is gonna sound weird but did you by any chance forgot to take the pill? Pheebs answer me. Oops. Phoebe you are pregnant. Yep I realize that. You are only 20. Cole you are so not helping by telling me what I already know. But I am glad actually this way my kids are gonna have a young mother just like the twins. You do know that there soon will be demons all over the place? Cole I know a pregnant Charmed one is special. We all know hat the sourse tried when Prue was pregnant. This will be worse. It will? I guess about times 3. What? Don't forget that I am a halfdemon. And a very good one might I ad. Cole this sounds very bad. I know sweetie. But I don't want them to even touch my baby. Pheebs we will do everything to prevent that. I love you Cole and i wanna get married. 


	2. Demon Godzilla

Chapter 2 Dragon Godzilla  
  
I am truly bored right now.  
  
Anja you can't expect to have customers every 5 minutes. You must be patient.  
  
Xander I am an ex-vengeance demon, so don't you expect me to know everything.  
  
That's true. You actually have a point. And I guess someone wants to come in.  
  
Why?  
  
Because they can't seem to open the door. You forgot to unlock it.  
  
I will do it right away.  
  
Yeah if you wan t to have customers.  
  
XANDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dawnster what's up?  
  
I come in screaming and the only thing you come up with is what's up?! I just met a very BIG demon.  
  
Oh. Just how big?  
  
Did you see Godzilla?  
  
Kind of.  
  
He looks like his twin except that he isn't green and he has like dragonwings.  
  
Any chance of finding out what he's after?  
  
Xander that's why I need you.  
  
Meaning?  
  
Buffy is at school counseling. Spike is sleeping and so is Angel. And Willow and Tara went to visit Giles. So you and Anja are like my only help.  
  
Good to know.  
  
Anja would you please quit being so sarcastic?  
  
Why?  
  
Because my dear we have to fight Dragon Godzilla. 


	3. Babyboom and a wedding

Chapter 3 : Babyboom and a wedding  
  
There you are. The twins are very hungry and everything is getting cold. Sorry Pipe. BUT we have BIG news. I'm gonna have a baby and we are getting married. You mean we are having a baby. Yep. Phoebe you are only 20 years old. So what Prue was only 18 when she had the twins. I'm gonna be an auntie again. Sure Paige even twice. You too? Yes. Does Leo know? Not yet. Leo orb your butt right here. Paige! What? Your language sweetie. What's happening? You are gonna be a daddy. honey that's great. This looks like a babyboom. Cole not only does it look like one but it is actually one. Two out of four sisters pregnant. Better not be four anytime soon. Luna and Serena are already like a fulltime job so i don't think i'm having a baby for a very long time and Paige is 16. So don't worry Piper. She does seem very close with Alex. Leo keep an eye on your cousin. Sweetie Alex is a very mature boy. So is Paige. And even mature ones have hormones going crazy. Piper i am not gonna have a baby now. Get that. Maybe in what like two or four years. Sorry. And Alex isn't pushing me neither. Like you said he is mature. I hope so Paige. Pipe trust me ok. And let's focuse on keeping the manor demonfree. Because I remember what the source tried with Prue. And I think they would love a half whitelighter and a halfdemon. that's true sweetie. And Cole has a great deal of demonpower. yes he does. We could unbind the twins powers now. Paige is right the more power there is the better we can protect us. Phoebe and Paige are you nuts? Why? Pheebs your baby is half witch and half demon it has even more power than Pipers baby. Hey!!! Sorry Pipe. But if the twins get their powers demons will crawl all over the place. Oops. Yes oops and we don't want that to happen. Do we? Nope. And by the way if you didn't know this after all these yaers demons can sence the energy. 


End file.
